I am not the one
by Sailor Fayth 09
Summary: One-shot & Songfic. May's thoughts on her feelings for Ash, and how she feels when he loves another. one-sided Advanceshipping and Pearlshipping. "Sally's Song" By Amy Lee


Hi people! This is a one-shot and a songfic!

One thing you people should know about me is that I am a huge lover of happy endings and everything working out in the end, however that doesn't happen in real life, we are all heart broken and ignored or something bad happens even to the nicest person in the world! So that's why I wrote this

The song in the this fic will be "Sally's Song" By Amy Lee. I am obsessed with Evanescence as well as Nightwish (who I am seeing Live :D), Within Temptation, Metallica, Disturbed and Slipknot! I absolutely **HATE** pop music because it's always the same thing, a skinny girl singing about falling in love, heartbreak or about sex. It gets annoying :(

The reason I'm doing this now is because I got really bad writers block and this is more helpful than banging my head on my desk :P

okay enough ranting. Lets start.

One-sided Advance and Pearlshipping

**DISCLAMOR: **I don't know anything of the characters or the original plot of the anime "Pokémon".

(All characters are over 18.)

May P.O.V.

It all started with a smile.

Your smile, god that smile,

No matter where we were, it could make any situation better.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

Whether I have lost a contest or you lost a battle,

When you smile, my heart would start pounding in my chest.

And you would always help me like a true friend.

_That feels like tragedy's at hand._

A friend. That one word whenever if left your mouth,

It was always so painful.

But you repeated it. Over and over again.

_Although I like to stand by him,_

All I wanted to do was hug you tight,

So we could hear each other's heartbeats,

And ask you if we could become more than friends, become lovers.

But I never had the courage, because of her.

_Can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend._

I saw the way you would look at her when I visited,

You never looked at me like that.

People always called you dense, even I did a few times.

I left many hints, trying to show you that I liked…

No, loved you for the longest time.

You never responded

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

Why, god why wouldn't you respond Ash Ketchum?

Just tell me you love me

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

You always were around her,

You never noticed me anymore, because it's true.

Love is truly blind. For you and me.

Everything else didn't matter

Then that day, when you came to me,

You told me you were in love.

_What will become of my dear friend_

My heart was beating at 100 per second

I was so blind,

I thought you were talking about me.

I asked you who it was,

My biggest mistake.

You said it was Dawn

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

I have never felt a greater pain before in my life.

Of all the people you fell in love with,

You fell in love with my friend.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

Although my heart was breaking,

I faked a smile, pretended to be excited

Congratulated you, hugged you, and left,

Only to cry all night.

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

I continue with my life, with contest,

But my heart is no longer in it.

Everyday, I fake my smiles and laughs

One night, the pain was so bad.

I never cared for alcohol before,

But somehow, it helped me that night, for a while.

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

Before I know it, a year had passed.

I have become a better liar, as I still smile

I'm still numb, but I refused to drink to make it disappear,

Drinking only brought back memories

_And will we ever end up together?_

_Ohhhhhhh_

I arrived hone, and see in my mailbox,

A letter. Addressed from Ash!

I tear it open, only to have my legs collapse.

Its Ash's and Dawn's Wedding Invitation.

_And will we ever end up together?_

My brother forces me to attend.

I sit there, self pity consuming me.

I want to run and hide, but I stand and again, fake a smile.

As the wedding starts,

Ash stands at the end of the alter.

He sands me a smile, that beautiful smile.

I smile back, suppressing my deepest emotions.

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

Dawn enters with the wedding march playing in the background.

Ash immediately turns to her, memorized by her in a wedding dress.

Dawn turns to winks, and me I wink back, not letting my tears spill

That's when it finally hits me,

I will never be with him,

But I will always love him, even in death.

_For I am not the one_

OMG! I love this song when both Amy and the actress from Nightmare before Christmas sing it! Hope you enjoyed this and hopeful I can start writing my other stories without any problems. Please review. NO FLAMES!


End file.
